Ian Anthony Dale
| birth_place = Saint Paul, Minnesota, U.S. | yearsactive = 2002–present | occupation = Actor | spouse = | children = 1 }} Ian Anthony Dale (born July 3, 1978) is an American actor. He has a main role as Adam Noshimuri, husband of former main character Kono Kalakaua, on Hawaii Five-0. Other notable roles include Simon Lee on The Event, Davis Lee on Surface, Avatar Gamma on Charmed and Kazuya Mishima in Tekken. He has also appeared on shows such as Las Vegas, JAG, Day Break, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and Criminal Minds; in 2007 he appeared in 24 as the minor character Zhou. As of 2017, he has a main role as one of the leading characters in Salvation. Early life Born in Saint Paul, Minnesota, Dale attended Cretin-Derham Hall High School where he was a standout baseball player and also first discovered acting. His father Jack Dale, who is of English and French descent, played ice hockey for the Minnesota Golden Gophers and made the national team for the 1968 Winter Olympics. His mother is Japanese and immigrated from Kobe to the United States as a teenager. Dale attended St. Mary's University in Winona, Minnesota where he studied stage and theatre and then moved to Madison, Wisconsin, graduating from the University of Wisconsin–Madison. During his first several years in Los Angeles, he worked as a carpenter building sets to make ends meet while taking acting classes and auditioning for roles. Career Film In 2004, Dale appeared in the film Mr. 3000 as "Fukuda", alongside Bernie Mac, Angela Bassett and Chris Noth. His next movie role was in 2007's The Bucket List as an instructor to Jack Nicholson and Morgan Freeman's characters in one of the scenes. In 2009, he followed that up with a minor part in The Hangover, appeared in the independent film Lollipops, and starred in Tekken as Kazuya Mishima. In 2010, he appeared in the film Flying Lessons. In 2010, he also portrayed Scorpion in the short film of Mortal Kombat: Rebirth on YouTube. The film paved way for a web series, Mortal Kombat: Legacy, in which Dale reprised his role. He reprised his role in the second season. Television Dale had his first television break on a 2002 episode of Fastlane. Since then he has appeared in episodes of Angel, JAG, Las Vegas, Charmed, 24, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, Dollhouse and Cold Case. Major television roles have included recurring character Davis Lee on Surface, and Detective Christopher Choi on Day Break. Both series were only broadcast for one season and did not return for a second. Dale was a series regular in the NBC drama series The Event, which ran in the fall of 2010. His most recent recurring roles include Hawaii Five-0 as Adam Noshimuri and Murder in the First as Lieutenant Jim Koto. He also has a main role in the CBS TV series Salvation as Deputy Secretary of Defense Harris Edwards. Beginning with the 8th season of Hawaii Five-0 Dale was promoted to a series regular along with new co-star Meaghan Rath and Beulah Koale. Filmography Film Television Web Video games References External links * * Category:1978 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Saint Paul, Minnesota Category:American male actors of Japanese descent Category:Eurasian Americans Category:21st-century American male actors